Screams Of Savages
by OceanRider1
Summary: Starscream finds a sparkeater gun one night and ends up shooting Knockout with it during an arguement. Now Knockoutbruns savage and wants Starscream as a mate
1. chapter 1

**Authors note**

 _So, I love sparkeaters, and I love Knockout. You combine them, you have me hooked. But i want a fanfiction of it but they don't exist. Well what you can't read, write. So, I have been brainstorming ideas around all day till I came up with a story. And a fair warning, it gets very offputting and unsettling to a certain degree. Sparkeater Knockout does some stuff. XD_

Chapter 1: Guns and Sparks

It was your typical night in Jasper Nevada, Warm, a beautiful night sky, peace and quiet, and Starscream flying around to get a break from everyone who he hated. Which was pretty much everyone who lived and didn't live. So anything that existed.

The night was warm and silent as the seeker flew higher up in the air, the moonlight shining brightly on him and everything beneath him allowing more shiny things to stand out more, even at the height Starscream was currently at. Right now though the decepticon was just looking around below for any autobots or unlucky humans he could shoot at just for fun.

No luck…..WAIT! There was a small sparkle in the dirt bellow, catching the silver seekers interest and curiosity. Flying down to it the sparkle became much larger, in fact much larger than a human. Now this was interesting. Being completely fascinated by the shimmer in the dirt Screamers transformed into his bi-ped mode and landed gracefully in front of it, now seeing it was a strange looking gun, and it was clearly not from Earth seeing as the size was fit for a cybertronian. Starscream formed a smirk, it had a strong and firm grip along with a unique design and it was full of bullets.

The seeker chuckled, admiring the gun once more before transforming back into a jet and returning to the ship. Upon arrival, by sneaking on of coarse. He walked down the halls of the ship, sneaking to his berth room until he got caught by Knockout who was leaning his back against the wall with his arms crossed and a smirk spread across his faceplate. "And you yell at me for sneaking out?" Knockout snickered to the seeker who just glared at him in return. "I am a higher rank than you, I am allowed to do this, unlike you." Starscream snapped.

"You are? Then why sneak around as if you were scared of getting caught by someone?"

"Its practice for when I do need to sneak around."

"Yeah. Cause that makes sense. You and I both know Megatron would do the same thing to either one of us if we got caught from sneaking out."

Starscream grabbed Knockout by the wrist and dragged him into the med-bay so nobody would hear them. "Fine. But you are not to tell a spark about this. I have had enough beatings as it is." This lead to Knockout forming a frown, more of an angry one than a sad one though. "That seems unfair after how you ruined my paint job when I went out to go racing? Why shouldn't you get punished for sneaking out and nearly doing the same thing?" Knockout's optics narrowed.

"BECAUSE I AM A HIGHER RANK!!"

"Is that the only argument you have today? I really expected better." Knockout couldn't help but laugh slightly at this. It was sad on how childish they were both being right now though but Starscream didn't care and growled. "How about this, stop and I won't shoot you." Knockout ended up raises an optic ridge at this. "I think you would get in even bigger trouble for that. So I wouldn't."

Starscream rolled his optics and started walking towards the door. "Your no fun, I found a new gun and wanted to try it. But fine…." He smirked and carellesy shot it at Knockout anyways. "Oh oops. Sorry Knockout, it was an accident."

The cherry red mech stumbled back and grabbed hold of the wound that Starscream "accidentally" caused. "You afthole!! That was on purpose!" He snapped at the seeker who had his back turned to Knockout, who seemed to feel more and more in pain by the second. "What type of gun is that!?" He demanded an answer through the pain.

"It's a gun, I found it in the dirt." Starscream looked back at Knockout, who was know just staring off into space, his optics locked on Starscream's chassis.


	2. Glitchout

**Authors Note**

 _This chapter changed alot through my writting. The second half of this was supposef to be the start of chapter 3 but I changed my mind since I thought up a better idea and this chapter wouod have been short. I would also like to thank my Friend Ames for coming up with the story title and this chapters title. That girl will write a novel one day. I just know it._

 _I would also like to state this. The indentation in this chapter and in the next one is off. Unlike in chapter one where I only used my laptop on this chapter and the next I used my phone which hates to indent. I tried fixing it on my laptop but it was just screwing it up more. So ignore the indents._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2: Glitchout

Starscream just looked at Knockout in confusion. He was staring off into space somewhere. "Knockout, you home?" Knockout, hearing the mention of his name snapped back into reality. "Yes?" Weird, he didn't look like he was in pain anymore.

"Aren't you hurt?"

"No. Why should I be?"

"Because I just shot you." Starscream looked at Knockout in complete confusion. He forgot it, somehow.

"You shot me?!" Knockout looked down at his arm to see a bullet wound, then looked as if he was ready to brutally murder the seeker, it was certainly a look the medic has never shown before. And it was creepy."Maybe." Starscream chuckled nervously only know realizing he should have made something up instead of being honest about that. He felt so stupid but just smiled at Knockout.

"Dammit Sparkscream! You don't shoot at bots who fix your injuries!!" Knockout glared angrily, walking towards the seeker with that creepy death glare. He was clearly unhappy with Starscream who know looked at Knockout not only confused but slightly nervous. "Uhh, Knockout, my name is Starscream."

"I know. That's what I said"

"No….You called me Sparkscream for whatever reason."

Knockout laughed lightly. "Oh I did? Whoops. I guess it's that i see yours, so it's really all i'm thinking about right now." Starscream took a step back. "Maybe your just tired..You should rest, you look….well you look dead in the faceplate." Starscream stepped out of the med-bay and shut the door. What the hell just happened?

On the other side of the door there was a loud crash followed by about two more before everything in there seemed to have fallen silent. Starscream looked away from the door and saw Soundwave there."Damn it Soundwave!! Don't scare me like that!" As expected the telepath didn't respond. What a shock.

The telepath looked at the gun and took it from Starscream. "HEY! WHY DID YOU TAKE IT!?" Starscream was still very on edge from before, it felt like this would just never end. Soundwave grabbed Starscream and pulled him off to his quarters, throwing the seeker inside and locking him in his own room. Soundwave then went to a hidden vault and put the gun in, locking it up tight. This was bad, where was Shockwave. Shockwave and Megatron. They knew how to fix this right? Well, at least he knew it was Starscream's fault. Before anything else though he sealed the med-bay door shut and began a frantic search.

Soundwave was walking around searching for Megatron and Shockwave for hours by this point. They were probably in one of Shockwaves secret labs. Well, he would find them soon enough, it was getting late now and recharge was desperately needed by the silent mech at this point, all the other cons aboard the ship were probably already asleep as it is. And he sure hoped their doors were locked up tight.

Soundwave entered his berth room and locked it up, and got ready incase an intrusion happened. Once done the telepath drifted off into recharge.

Two or three hours pass by and the ship was dead silent. The hallways glowing a glow ominous purple as usual. The only one awake was Knockout who was clenching himself, feeling agonizing pain all throughout him. Feeling like he was actually losing his processor he forced himself to a station and copied his processor before it was to late, hoping someone would find it and manage to put it in him if they did not end up dying in the process, there was a copy of it in the form of a chip that he put on the table and sent another copy to the autobots, even though they were enemies there was no way that they wouldn't help, at least he hoped that was the case. Dammit if Knockout ever managed to get through this Starscream was dead meat.

And with that the medic collapsed on the ground from the pain that just kept growing.


	3. Sparkeater Rising

_Authors Note_ _This chapter is alittle short but Alot happens in it._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3: Spareater Rising

The night slowly passed by.

By this point Knockout was gone, with nothing but two copies of his processor, the original was erased and not able to be restored. His optics flickered online and he looked around. Nothing familiar, why would it be? He attempted to stand up wobbling in the process and falling back to the floor. Owch! He hissed in pain and attempted to stand up again. This time succeeding. Finally! Knockouts optics averted around the room again, empty and silent. Yet the scent of energon and bots filled the air. But there were none in sight. Bots equal food and that's all that mattered. Following the scent he came to the door that Soundwave sealed shut and looked at the door and started chewing on it with a set of razor sharp and jagged denta that had not been in his mouth before.

The door wouldn't budge. Well actually any person reading this should have known chewing on the door wouldn't work. Not only did Soundwave seal the door to tight but no jaw could break through a heavy metal door. It was common sense.

Knockout stopped chewing at the door. It didn't work. And now his jaw felt funny. Time for plan B. Knockout mindlessly jumps at the door and started attacking it in every way he possibly could, there was no luck still but he kept going at it, making a ton of noise in the process. In fact the amount of noise woke up a nearby vehicon.

The vehicon walked out of his berth room and stood outside the medbay door in confusion and pure curiosity. Whatever was in there just got more aggressive, probably knowing he was there. But that left one question to the vehicons processor. Should he let it out? Whatever was in there seemed unhappy, but the sounds it made sounded unnatural, but that made his curiosity grow. So much inner debate, especially seeing as what was locked in there might kill the con. Hmmm……. Let it out. He was way to curious.

The vehicon way to curious for his own good took the edge of the seal Soundwave put in from the outside and removed it. In a second the door broke down and hit the vehicon straight in the helm, the impact of it all making a loud crash that woke Laserbeak up, the minicon then waking Soundwave up and picked up on what was going on. His visor lit up as he pinpointed the location and he saw a vehicon had removed the seal.

Soundwave mentally vented out and stood up. Almost everyone was an idiot, and it was a pain to have to deal with. With that he made his way towards the med-bay as quickly as possible.

Knockout pinned the vehicon to the ground and stared at him with dull lifeless and hungry optics, one of those optics not even having a pupil, it was just a empty black pool. Within moments Knockout effortlessly consumed the spark and pierced through the cons processor with a long tendrel with a fork like spear ripping the processor from the mechs helm, wires and energon spilling out of his helm within seconds while Knockout swallowed the spark ripped from the vehicons spark chamber, only leaving a huge gaping hole in his chest. The vehicon let out a loud scream before he went offline and his body became cold and colorless. The mutated medic seeing that there was nothing left of his victim left and went out to find more sparks to quench his never ending thirst for sparks.

Soundwave came over to the medbay when Knockout was a far enough distance, he did not want an encounter with him unless he had no choice. The telepath looked down at the corpse. It was a well deserved death and Soundwave felt no sympathy for him. The only reason he cared was that each spark that Knockout consumed would make him more and more powerful, which was a problem and the only solution was to try and keep everyone alive. Oh how there were certain mechs he wished would die, to bad he had to protect them.

With that Soundwave picked up the corpse and brought it away so he could burn it, but not before he sounded the alarm. Maybe now Megatron would come out of hiding with Shockwave.


End file.
